Anna's Revenge
by Crazynightdevil
Summary: Anna Valerious has struggled against Dracula all her life. And when Van Helsing enters the picture, it only seems to make things worse. Before she can kill Dracula and save her family; she is captured by the sexy vampire and finds herself falling for him.
1. A Fight Worth Living For

**Anna's Revenge**

"Oh, Anna, my dearest princess," he smirked, as she continued retreating across the room.

"I'm not your princess, or dearest or anything like that."

"Oh but you are! And how your body moves so." His hands came up against the smooth stone that was the other wall, blocking her escape.

"Let me go Count!"

"Not till you can give me what I yearn in return!"

"And what is that?" she was afraid to ask.

"Love, my dear."

**What do you fight for when your family, friends and goals have died? Who do you love when your lover dies and leaves you helpless in the arms of another? Anna Valerious has struggled against Count Dracula all her life, and when Van Helsing enters her life, instead of helping her, it only seems to make things worse. Before she can kill Dracula and save her family from purgatory she is captured by the seductive vampire, and finds herself falling for him…**~ A Fight Worth Living For ~

* * *

He was standing before her, demanding a place for the night. As if! This man was armed to the teeth, and was claiming that her life was in danger. Had he been living under a rock? Of course her life was in danger; it always had been and always would. When she denied his help he aimed one of his crossbows straight at her head. Her lightning reflexes kicked in and she was on the ground just as a shot thundered above her head. But what surprised her was the screech that followed. He had hit someone in the air? Then it clicked. She saw the beasts; five of them came down at terrifying speeds. One was removing the cross bow from her wing while watching her victims beneath her eagerly.

Everyone was running and screaming and Anna finally screamed, "Everybody attack!"

The woman who had pulled out the arrow from her wing made a strange shrieking noise, and the five female vampires were all lined up 100 meters away from Anna in their human form. It was then that she realised there was one missing.

"Where's Mina? A bit down for the weather is she?" It had been raining all week, and the sun had been hidden behind the rain clouds for days; perfect weather for a vampire.

"He killed her!" Another shrieked pointing at the man that had introduced himself as Van Helsing.

Anna turned on him, "Does she speak the truth?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Yes" he said without the slightest bit of regret.

Keeping her face free of any emotion she turned back to the vampires.

"So, I imagine you are here to take your revenge?"

"Indeed," hissed one of the vampires threatingly.

"Get him," said another.

Van Helsing dashed through the village at an incredibly fast pace – for a human; Anna had to admit that it was impressive to watch.

"You destroyed our sister! We only hunt when necessary, less than our share. We drink the blood of two, half of our supposed diet, and you mortals' over breed anyway. And yet you killed Mina because you think she is evil, without ever have spoken to her!" she said, now truly angry.

Van Helsing sprinted and dodged the villagers, hoping that some distance between the vampire women would give him time to arm his weapons. He ran off towards the other end of the town, near the woods, the vampires gave him a small head start, and then proceeding to stalk him at lightning speed. Anna ordered the other villagers to hide in their houses and lock their doors. Those few curious ones turned around and hid in their safe houses. That was when her brother, Velkan arrived with a man she had seen roaming around with the Van Helsing man. She had assumed he was his accomplice, but as he was both a monk, and didn't seem too attached to Van Helsing, she hadn't bothered her attention with him.

"This devil of a man tried to attack me, believing I was 'unholy'." Velkan said, almost laughing at the thought.

The little man spoke up quietly, "I didn't mean any disrespect sir, but I didn't mean that you are 'unholy' now, but that you will be soon."

"What in god's name does that mean?" shouted Velkan.

"Never take the lord's name in vain!" exclaimed the defiant little man. Anna later found out that his name was Carl, a friar from a Secret Order, helping Van Helsing in his quest to save her and destroy Dracula. Did these people not understand? Dracula was her fight! It was her and Velkan, the only left of over a hundred years of fighting, that could and would kill Dracula. If they failed, they and all their family before them would never enter heaven. But they were running out of time, Dracula had more brides than ever, and they had the smallest group of people fighting those six extremely powerful vampires. Each one different in their own right, their leader and creator, Count Vladislaus Dracula, was the one she had to destroy. From a young age she had learnt to fear the vampire which had destroyed generations of her family, leaving her alone with only her brother for protection.

A low growl, so low it was difficult to register to the human ear, was being emitted from somewhere nearby to Anna. Velkan, still arguing with Carl about the holy lord above, did not hear the growl, and before Anna could move, a bounding grey mass leaped from behind the trees, coming straight for Anna.

All three turned around and ran for their lives, Carl turning a corner and running in another direction. Unfortunately for Anna and Velkan Valerious the creature continued to follow them at an increasingly desperate pace. This werewolf was the biggest she had ever seen, he was double her height and far wider than an Indian elephant. Fear ran through her veins, pushing her to run faster than she knew was possible. Until there was a fork in the road, unmistakably Anna turned left and Velkan right. Anna let out her first piercing shriek as the creature leapt after her. Although she was glad Velkan was alright, she could feel the footsteps in the ground, his hot breath almost reaching her; her legs were tiring and to her terrified eyes, a cliff face was all that was approaching. She ran right up to the edge but as she turned around she was pushed back again by the force of a large, heavy mass still being propelled forwards. Along with the shriek of a frightened wolf, as it plummeted to its death, she heard the cry of a man. Looking over the cliff lip, she saw her brother holding onto the cliff with an arm that was severely mangled. It wasn't until she tried to save him that she realised a rib was broken and her ankle twisted. Despite the pain she felt, she knew her dear brother was in much more pain than she. Chunks of his flesh were missing, and blood was spurting from everywhere. She leaned over to grab his hand just as he slipped. But unlike in movies where the person (normally the girl) would be saved just in time, the weight of his body pulled her lighter body right over the cliff.

Her scream was moreso from the torn shoulder she now had than the fear of her death. Tears in her eyes from the pain, she didn't notice a dark mass in the sky heading for them at an amazing speed.

Her eyes felt heavy and she felt incredible pain in every part of her body. It was like somebody had carefully ripped her limbs apart and placed them at irregular angles to her body, before sitting a werewolf on top of her to make sure she couldn't move or breathe. No matter how big her breaths were, she wasn't getting enough air. She was very soon gasping, but that caused perhaps even more pain in her chest than the lack of oxygen. She was in hell finally. She imagined she would open her eyes and see the devil welcoming her to her new home. They had failed. Count Dracula was alive and the Valerious family was dead. How had everything gone so wrong? Suddenly she felt the pain lessing. Maybe Dracula was dead, or the devil had changed his mind. Maybe she and her brother would be going to heaven after all. The thought made her sigh, and that's when she heard her.

"Anna?" she snarled.

Her mouth was dry but she managed to crook out her name, "Aleera?"

"Anna, you're going to be fine, a werewolf attacked you and Velkan and pushed you off a cliff. Do you remember that?" she asked her.

"I think so. Where's Velkan?" asked Anna eagerly.

"Only one could have been saved and your brother was a rather pathetic excuse for a man."

Anna opened her eyes for the first time. She tried to sit up, to see her surroundings and be able to take in the fact that her brother was dead. She screamed and hands quickly pushed her back down.

"Your ribs and neck are broken, your ankle is twisted and your shoulder has been pulled. I did the best to heal you, but you will still need to spend a long time recovering." Aleera told her. She then gently helped her sit up against a tree.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Anna asked this woman.

"The master wishes it. He says that he must be the one to kill you. That is why I am now taking you to his palace where he can properly dispose of the last of the Valerious."

She began transforming into her beast form, as Anna desperately tried to crawl away; the pain nothing but numbness, although she knew resisting such a powerful vampire would certainly prove fatal. Aleera walked calmly after her, watching Anna's desperate attempt at survival. Once she was with Dracula, her hopes would be over. The vampire leaned over and grabbed Anna with her talloned hands, ripping the skin of her legs, before throwing her into a tree. Anna heard a deep crack, and prayed that it was the tree and not her body.

Suddenly the vampire screeched before it could pick her up again. But Anna's body hurt too much. This was too much for one day, her brother was dead, and now she too, would be dead; no doubt it would probably be a slow and painful death.

"Back off you foul creature!" a male voice shouted bravely.

Anna signed; great! Another stupid villager that thought that they could simply save her through their bravery and stupidity. She could hear through his voice that he was also arrogant. For someone to save her from this whore of a woman they would have to be strong, agile, have intelligence, supreme fighting skills and a high tolerance for pain.

Anna was immensely surprised when she heard the screech of defeat after only a few minutes of battle and then those large hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Miss Valerious?"

Van Helsing had carried Anna bridal style back to the village, much to Anna's embarrassment. Why did it have to be him of all people?

* * *

Hi! First story published on FanFiction so be nice and please review!

* * *

A Van Helsing Fan Fiction


	2. Giving Up

~ Giving Up ~

All night she mourned for her brother, shouting curses at everybody and everything. Why couldn't Dracula and his brides just kill her and end the entire dispute? You know, take over the world, have a few vampire children and laugh at the Valerious–Dracula thing that caused so many years of suffering to both parties. Why didn't he just send her to hell?

Anna kept falling in and out of sleep, making her more and more tired than she had started with.

Two weeks later, Anna was training again. Practicing her fighting skills for the moment she would be under attack. She knew it would be soon, she was weakest now, when she couldn't defend herself. Despite the physical pain of fighting using an already broken up body, there was the pain of her broken heart.

She no longer had any family or friends, all had perished towards supernatural causes; vampires, werewolves, and so much more. Anna was completely alone, and more terrified than she had ever been before.

"I'm sorry Anna, they're doing their best, but the river is very cold and rough this time of the year. It's unlikely that we will ever uncover your brother's body."

Anna signed, as the messenger informed her of the horrible news. She had really hoped that she would be able to make a proper burial for him. Only five of her whole family tree (at least of those she knows) were given a proper burial; and she had hoped Velkan could have added to the list. Poor Velkan…

Anna had been sick ever since her brother died. She was fighting a war that could only be lost; her body was shutting down and she often broke into an uncontrollable fever. Because this was mostly a mental illness, the doctor could do nothing for her.

All her life she had woken up at early light; practicing her fighting skills with her brother and father. Towards the afternoon she would go hunting, hoping to catch and kill a werewolf. And always armed, she would be extra cautious around the time of the month when the vampires came to kill. It had always been late at night, and often they came to her house first. The few times she had been caught off guard, she had been beaten by her father for carelessness. Instead of being afraid of her father, she had always been disgusted in herself. But her mind was losing the fight, and it looked all too good to just let Dracula end her life, so that she could stop fighting. So that she could finally rest.

He watched her from the safety of a tree. She had made the mistake of keeping her window wide open as she slept. Her figure looked almost distraught. Perhaps that's why she left the window open? Either way, Count Dracula was watching her with lustful eyes. He never let himself go like this when she was awake, he could not even tell his brides his deep longing he had with Anna Valerious; _his_ Anna. When he heard her name he was supposed to tremble in fear. _Valerious_, a name that had taunted him so, for generations. And yet he only felt that strange feeling for her, he knew it was only lust. And if that was true, it would be easy enough to get her into bed with him. Why didn't he do that right now? Right here? He didn't know it, but his undead heart didn't want it like that. With that thought in his mind, he flew off into the distance, where he could lust for his beautiful brides instead.

Anna had awoken to the sounds of a braking tree branch and wings flapping, seeing the vampire she feared the most disappearing into the distance, she regretted having been so careless as to leave the window wide open! What an idiot she was becoming. Maybe she had secretly wanted him to grab her; maybe she really had given up.


	3. The Monster

~ The Monster ~

They arrived near the old windmill. A fire had broken out last year, and the place had been left abandoned; you could say that the villagers believed that the place was haunted. A creation of Frankenstein's had been destroyed that day. Frankenstein was an ingenious scientist, but closer to his death, also the same day as the fire, he had been rumored to be working for Dracula. This creation he had created for Dracula fitted perfectly into a machine which, after three direct bolts of lightning, would awaken Dracula's unborn children. Anna had always wanted a child, but due to her position in the world, it would be near impossible to conceive, let alone keep the child for any period of time. Her past ancestors were proof that the deed was impossible.

"Where is it?" Anna asked, turning back to Van Helsing.

She hadn't realised how close he was, his body only centimeters from touching hers.

"Where's what?" he asked.

"What game are you playing at? Where is the monster?"

"There is no monster? Well… I could show you, if you'd like…"

He pressed his body against her, obviously trying to tempt her. She was surprised when she didn't reject him. She was a virgin, and no man had ever been within half a meters distance of her. His movements and tone of voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Show me," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her, and Anna's arms wrapped around him eagerly. Her heart quickened and her lips began to tingle. Moving his lips away from hers momentarily he said triumphantly, "the monster was in the carriage the whole time."

Suddenly there was a screech as a dark figure charged for the carriage. Van Helsing was quick to react, but Anna, still dazed by his kiss, simply stood there, unable to comprehend the situation. Van Helsing was weaponless, and ran to the carriage and certain doom, to save the creature and Anna. The vampire didn't see him reach the carriage and shoot her, as she was busy untying the creature from his captives. She screeched and instead, seeing defenseless Anna, still standing where her lover had left her, raced after her. Van Helsing was too slow for the vampires lightning speed. Aleera's claws landed on her shoulders and lifted her up, but the weight of Anna slowed her down, giving Van Helsing time to shoot a crossbow through her left wing. She yelped, dropping Anna, and crashing into the woods.

Van Helsing ran over to Anna and carried her dazed body back to the carriage, where he ferociously beat the already tired horses to escape the vampire bride. How could anything get worse?

Unfortunately, when somebody poses this question, Anna in this case, the situation always gets worse; a freighting werewolf then slashed out at Van Helsing. The carriage ripped apart and a fire broke out. Anna took the reigns and stopped the horses from fleeing in fear with great difficulty. She unsaddled them and they bolted away while she ran to save the monster from certain death. But someone had already beaten her to it. Aleera had finally untied the beast, but by that time she realised Anna behind her. She shrieked as the beast lumbered away from the fire, but neither woman moved a muscle to stop him.

For some reason, Anna was feeling exceptionally sympathetic for Aleera.

"Aleera, I understand…." Anna was interrupted by none other than Van Helsing, who stabbed a stake through the vampire's body, narrowly missing the heart. She hissed and clubbed him over the head. She removed the stake as a werewolf shot past them, unmistakingly after the monster. Van Helsing was waking up, and Aleera was in a dangerous situation. Fight or flight?

Her master had told her not to bother to come back without Anna but what about the monster? Without having a second thought she flew just over Anna, snatching her up in the process.

Anna, only just have kicked in to her senses, screamed something at Aleera.

"Fly higher, he's got the crossbow!"

Aleera swiveled her head to see that she was right. Flying higher, she narrowly avoided her death.

Flying for almost an hour, she finally landed Anna down.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You're his only bride left. If I had my way, the others wouldn't be dead either. And anyway, you were carrying me, I would have fallen".

"What about when the monster was running away? You said you understand?" she asked.

"I, like you, Aleera, also want children. I don't think it's fair that people wish to destroy your children just because they are different. It's not like you come along and destroy ours!"

"True, but why?" she asked

"Why not?" was Anna's simple answer.

When Anna woke up she was in a beautiful room of sinful red and gold. The enormous bed that she lay in was so incredibly soft that she sighed. "Ahh….your awake!" exclaimed Dracula.

"Hi," Anna said with no enthusiasm.

"Although my bride saved you from certain death last time, you will not be able to escape this time. Anyway, you have no family or close friends to keep you comfort, it didn't escape my notice that you were rather miserable. Did you miss me?"

His expression didn't suggest his mood, but his tone of the last four words suggested he was mocking her.

"I don't quite understand," Anna replied, sitting up.

"What is there not to understand? I suggest you not try and escape or even attempt to kill me or my remaining brides, as the punishment will be your death."

"I'm sorry about Mina, Sophie and Chloe. I assure you I was not there or aware that Van Helsing was killing them."

Dracula raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe she was telling the truth; fair enough.

"But, why don't you avenge their deaths?"

"Van Helsing is dead, the werewolf killed him."

"Is he?"

"Who were you talking about then?" Dracula asked.

"Who's fault is it that Van Helsing is here? Who is the last of a family line destined to destroy you and your brides? Why don't you just end the feud now and get rid of me?" Her voice was deadly serious.

"You? Oh no, I'm going to have fun with you…you will regret ever having been born," he promised.

"Believe me, I already am," Anna whispered under her breath, but Dracula caught it.

"Oh Anna, don't be like that…"

He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, but Anna pulled away with a vengeance.

"One day, you will love me, and I will not have you. Don't make that mistake Anna." He turned away and walked to the window.

"Verona?" he called his bride delicately.

Without raising his voice, his bride heard and was at his side in moments.

"Yes master," Verona answered.

"When you go feeding, can you be on the lookout for Van Helsing and tell me when you find him alive, sweetie?"

"Of course, master!" She kissed his neck seductively, and left the room.

Anna got up and was walking to the door, when suddenly her way was blocked by none other, than the silhouette that was supposed to be on the other side of the room. Oops, forgot that he was able to do that!

"Where is Frankenstein's creation?" he asked her, with venom in his words.

"I have absolutely no idea." Anna replied truthfully.

"Aleera told me about that little kiss that Gabrielle gave you, but don't worry, soon enough you won't have to worry about him."

"Gabrielle?"

"His name is Gabrielle Van Helsing, Anna Valerious" Dracula said a bit impatiently.

Suddenly something changed; his eyes changed. She saw the way he looked at her, as if that gaze could see right through her clothing. Anna backed up slowly and Dracula followed calmly.

"Oh, Anna, my dearest princess," he smirked, as she continued retreating across the room.

"I'm not your princess, or dearest or anything like that."

"Oh but you are! And how your body moves so." His hands came up against the smooth stone that was the other wall, blocking her escape.

"Let me go Count!"

"Not till you can give me what I yearn in return!"

"And what is that?" she was afraid to ask.

"Love, my dear," but instead of continuing his advance, he stepped back, giving her the space that she wanted so much.

"Why don't you just rape me then!" she half screamed, feeling distraught and confused.

"Rape? Never." There was no hint of mockery.

"I…I…" he was trying to tell her something.

"Spit it out," she spat.

"I love you," the words were quiet and barely audible, yet it felt like he had yelled them at Anna.

"What sort of stupid trick is this? Your Count Vladislaus Dracula, seducer of hundreds of women, two years ago you would sleep with seven or eight women in your bed at a time. Is this how you gained their trust? Pretending that you loved them?"

"No, I never loved them, of all of their deaths, Mina was the most painful, she had been my bride the longest and she was very precious to me. Aleera was my next favourite, but both together, are nothing for what I feel for you."

Amazingly, he managed to keep his voice sounding sincere. And if Anna had not known how mischievously devious he really was, she would have fallen for him right then and there.

"You are nothing more than a womanizer and your brides are sluts!"

He hissed and stared at her briefly before leaving.

It wasn't long before she received a visit from Aleera.

"How DARE you!" she screeched.

Anna didn't say a word, not understanding what Aleera was angry about.

"How dare you call master a womanizer, and me a slut!"

Aleera clawed her way to Anna, and threw her up against a wall. She winced as her head contacted, and felt warm blood flowing through and matting her hair together.

"I never called you in particular a slut, and I didn't mean to, you're not the slut, but I do believe the others were. As for 'your master' he is indeed a womanizer"

Realizing she had drawn her fangs, she pulled them back and sat down next to Anna as if they were old friends.

"He really does love you, you know."

"No, I don't know." Anna replied nastily.

"You don't understand; he loves you! So much so, that he is prepared not only to kick me out, but to kill himself!"

"Kill himself? Why would he do that when it would be all too easy, for him to pull me into his bed as we both know that he could?"

"You're thinking suicide, no, he's not thinking to throw himself out into the sunlight or something; no! When the devil gave him immortal life, he took his soul, and should he ever feel emotions such as love, if that who he loved could not love him back, before her death, he would also die! He has fallen into the trap of loving you, and now you won't have him. He can't kill you for he will die, and he has said that he won't even change you into a 'mindless vampire' as he calls it."

"Mindless vampire?"

"Of course he doesn't mean this literally. You see, when he was created he was given the power to change others into vampires. Most are females for his own sexual needs, and some, male servants. Because he is the one that bit us, we are bound to him, if ever he decides to separate the bond, the vampire dies. These vampires that he creates are bound to him for the rest of their immortal life, are sterile and not as strong as Dracula. Making him easily the King of Vampires."

Anna sat on the bed slowly soaking up all the information, when suddenly Aleera's head turned and she said, 'Got to go, master wants tea."

Aleera would get in trouble for what she had told Anna, but Anna was too busy thinking about what she had told her about Dracula caring too much. Her mind raced around, as she fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Masquerade Ball

"How DARE you!" she screeched.

~ Masquerade Ball ~

2 weeks later…

Count Vladislaus Dracula was walking gently towards her, his eyes as bright and beautiful as the full moon. Anna backed against a wall, and moved along the wall until she hit the side of the bed. She let him come; she could smell him; delicious smells. Anna backed into the bed, and Dracula came gently after her. Their bodies came together and both moaned at the contact, contact so long waited for. His hands slid up her dress front and down her back as he kissed her neck seductively. He willed her dress off, and kissed her bare body. The still sane part of her mind screamed for her to wake up, the other part of her longed for it to continue. As he leaned in to take her virginity, he grew fangs and drew blood from her neck. She screamed, but the vampire ignored her obvious pain. When he withdrew, his skin was pale white, his eyes scarlet and his hair falling from his face. She screamed as he leaned down to claim what was rightfully his…

Anna woke up from her nightmare. Her heart raced as she recalled what had happened to her would-be-lover. As she recovered from the nightmare part of the dream, she recalled her wiliness for the other parts of the dream. She remembered how she had allowed him to follow her into his bed…

Anna shook her head, and went to her wardrobe. She grabbed a yellow dress without even looking properly at it, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Without realizing it, Anna had picked out a dress with flattering curve lines, a slit that went to just above her left knee and was low cut; making her feel as if her breasts were falling out of the dress. Her underwear was just as seductive, although she had no choice about that. Most of the dresses were immodest like the dress she was wearing, but some were okay, compared to her underwear which Dracula picked out himself. She felt vulnerable wearing the dress, but was too tired and annoyed to change it. At that point, Aleera walked into her bedroom and told her it was breakfast.

Although she was just as human as the next person, she had been sleeping through the days. At first she had used this to keep tabs on Dracula and his brides, but now it was just a horrible habit.

Aleera had been up the longest, followed by Anna and then Dracula. Both Anna and Dracula enjoyed sleeping in, unlike Aleera, who preferred to stay up right to the crack of dawn and Verona who disappeared most of the time to who knows where. Dracula was positive the only reason Aleera didn't stay up later was that the sun could wound her so easily.

Dracula was calmly telling Anna this at breakfast. The table was extremely long and laden with food. There were flowers in the middle, and candles beside the flowers. A golden table cloth/drape thing lay along the table and the food was presented on golden platters. The vampires had glasses of blood, which at first had so completely repulsed her that she had refused to eat with them, and she had a glass of red wine. At nights especially, Dracula was eager to top Anna up with more wine and feed her with more food than she could possibly eat. Although she knew she should hate the man, all she could feel was the kindness he was presenting to her. Anna knew well enough, that he had a dungeon at the bottom of his Castle and that he could quite easily throw her in there, but she hadn't so much as seen it even though she was his prisoner.

The conversation over these meals always started with a quiet conversation between Dracula and his brides, who sat next to him. And after they had finished drinking their fill in blood, Dracula would talk to Anna about all sorts of things. They covered so many different topics, that she could no longer remember them! Today they had talked about vampire sleeping habits, and even mentioned the odd way she held a knife. Jesus! Everybody had to have a go at her about her knife holding, didn't they?

Aleera suddenly changed the course of the conversation by interrupting Anna's rebuttal about how she held her cutlery.

"Master, you should know I have heard a lot of rumors about Van Helsing."

"What sort of rumors?" Dracula asked with extreme seriousness.

"That he is back."

"Hmm…"

All was quiet for a moment.

"Well we'll have to find him and invite him to the ball, now won't we, Aleera?"

"Yes, of course."

"What ball?" Anna said, unaware that there was any such thing happening.

"I'm sorry Anna, but we must be going. While we are gone you know the rules; should anything happen, it will be on your head."

With that, Dracula and his favorite bride flew out the open window, leaving a potato suspended between Anna's plate and her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Anna all but shouted at a stubborn Dracula.

"You will do what I say!" He said just as loudly and sped from the room.

Anna screamed in pure fury. How could he infuriate her so!

Dracula and Aleera had spent almost two weeks looking for Van Helsing; in the meantime he had killed Verona and Olivia while they went hunting one afternoon. Having found him, they invited him to the All Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball, in which Dracula and Anna would be the couple to open the evening. Dracula had explained to Anna that this was only to make Van Helsing believe that she was his bride. Anna didn't care why, she refused point blank! Dracula had told her yesterday about the ball, and the Castle had been alight with the brawls and screams from three furious people; each determined that they should win (Aleera didn't like the idea either). Anna knew exactly who would win, and she was not happy about it. She looked down at the black and gold dress lying on her bed, topped with high heels and a golden tiara. There was nothing about the dress that was in the slightest way modest, so much more terrifying than the yellow dress she had worn two weeks ago. Despite it all, Anna put on the dress, growling more and more as she saw how inappropriate it was.

She was seated on a smaller throne to Dracula's on his right, with Aleera on his left. She was dressed up as a seductive princess, and she was blushing with rage and embarrassment. Dracula got up and gave his hand to her, politely asking her to dance. He used his vampire powers to get Anna to yield to him, and follow him onto the dance floor. They opened the dance with a terrifyingly slow waltz. She was used to being left out and ignored as a kid, and having all those people staring at her, made her feel uncomfortable. Half way through the dance, Aleera joined in with another man. Dracula did not seem at all jealous of the man stealing his bride from him. Slowly more and more couples joined in, until Dracula finally released his control over her.

"I won't let you trade me Count!" Anna said, determined.

"I have no intention of trading you. Neither of us has ever settled for half!"

As he said _half_ he leaned her down and pulled her up with venom.

She gasped at the sudden movement. He smirked, making her blush viciously.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string? Unable to fight back," Dracula hissed in her ear.

"Release me!" Anna cried.

"Don't worry, my princess, you will get your release soon enough."

With that he turned her around, kissing her neck seductively.

"You make my skin crawl."

"That is not all I can do with your skin!" Dracula said with vengeance.

Sighing, he finally released his death grip on her and twirled her back into the dance; spinning her so fast that everything other than him was a blur. Stopping, he dragged her down, letting her fall, only holding her by her outstretched arms, in front of a mirror.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?"

Anna watched the mirror as she was the only person reflected. She was the only human in the ballroom, her heartbeat quickened in fear.

"Oh my God!"

Bringing her out of the dive, he began twirling much slower.

"I'm looking for a new bride," his eyes never left hers, "someone strong and beautiful."

Anna was so completely mesmerized by those eyes, that she didn't realise he was pulling his powers over her, before it was too late. He continued to spin her, only stopping to push her against him, hard. Gasping, she brought her hands to his chest, a movement that was only half controlled by Dracula.

"You have no heartbeat!" Anna said, truly surprised.

"Perhaps, it just needs to be rekindled,"

Dracula used all of his powers to make her numb as he drew his fangs and began to lean down to make her his, when something flew out of nowhere, knocking Dracula to the floor. Van Helsing was back. Quick to recover, Anna ran from the room, followed by an anxious Van Helsing.

Before Anna could get to the entrance hall, her path was blocked by Aleera.

"I can't let you go Anna, I can't,"

Anna didn't have time to ague with her, but before she could go any further Dracula was joining his bride, and Van Helsing had caught up to Anna. The tension in the air thickened greatly.

"Hello Gabrielle," said Dracula.

Gabrielle's answer was to shove a stake through Dracula's chest. Even if the stack had hit his heart it wouldn't have killed him. Dracula shrieked as he pulled it from him. Van Helsing turned and ran away, getting half way across the room before realizing that Anna Valerious wasn't following him. Dracula leaped over Anna, shifting into vampire form, and stalked Van Helsing into a corner. What followed next was so horrific that guests ran screaming from the room. Van Helsing attacked Dracula, and Dracula attacked Van Helsing, both with the intention of causing the most pain and finally the death blow.

Not knowing what was going on in the adjacent room, Anna was being confronted by Aleera.

"You will not take the master from me. He will not suffer by your hands."

Anna pulled out the sword attached to her waist and attacked the beast before her. She changed into the ugly creature that she was and began to claw at Anna. Anna felt the soft tissue rip in her shoulders and legs, as Aleera gained on her. She was losing, she couldn't lose. Her family was counting on her. Before she could react to the onslaught, a werewolf jumped out at them, but instead of going for the fleshy, and bleeding mortal, it went for the vampire woman. She shrieked as claws sank into her skin and teeth sunk into her leg.

Without a second thought, Anna turned around and ran as fast as she could away from the scene, hoping desperately that she was in time to kill Dracula; hopefully with the hunters' help.

Van Helsing slashed as the creature snarled threatingly at him. Under any other situation, a creature would be dead already by his hands; he had never faced one like this before. Dracula suddenly disappeared from in front of him. He could hear chuckling, but it echoed, making it impossible to depict where it came from.

"Do not you remember me Gabriel? We used to be friends. Do not you remember; do you see visions of ancient battles past? I was there Gabriel. I can help you remember…"

"The past is better left forgotten." The hunter retorted and slashed at a figure as it suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Don't be like that Gabriel, I can help you."

The vampire King suddenly screamed as the silver stake went through him and sliced through the cemented wall. Normally a silver stake would do no harm; to him or the wall, but it was coated with garlic and there were rosary beads engraved in the hilt. Dracula struggled to free himself, but the garlic, church beads and the silver made him too weak to remove the stake himself. At least until he could recover, he was at the mercy of this man.

Noting that the vampire couldn't move, he raised a crucifix above his head, bringing it closer to the doomed vampire as he burned slowly. Dracula screamed as the holy relic touched his face, but he did not die; all that happened to him was the immense pain, and if he concentrated enough, even that he could make disappear. Annoyed, Van Helsing threw the object across the room, and it smashed through a window. He walked over to the window and noted it lying on the pathway to the front door of the Summer Palace, right beside a full-grown werewolf.

Anna opened a door, and ran out into the snow. She swore and turned around; why did there have to be so many doors to this stupid place? Next time, Dracula would have to have his ball in a one-room shack. The sound of heavy footfalls greeted her ears, and for a moment she thought that it was the werewolf.

"There's a werewolf outside!" shouted Van Helsing.

"No, its inside; fighting with Aleera."

The werewolf himself proved Anna correct by running through the corridor that Van Helsing had just exited. They both turned and ran desperately into the forest. The werewolf bounded after them, herding them towards the secret portal.

BANG! Anna's ears hurt from the sonic boom they had just been subjugated too. Before she could comprehend what had just happened; a scream was heard behind them. Van Helsing and Anna turned to see Velkan lying on the floor in the freezing snow; holding his ears.

"Velkan! You're alive!" shouted Anna, running over to comfort him.

"Anna, I only have minutes to tell you…"

"Shh…Don't worry; you're going to be okay. I'm going to take you home."

"No, Anna."

"Velkan, you're going to be fine."

He lifted his hand to stop his sister from holding his cheek when the monster took over. Anna began to cry when she saw the transformation begin to take place.

"NO! Velkan; no! This isn't you!"

The beast growled at her as it swallowed her brother. Van Helsing loaded his gun with silver bullets and cocked the gun. Hearing the gun and seeing it lower to her brother, she knocked the hunter to his side, the condemned monster running away from them.

"That's my brother!" Anna shrieked desperately at the hunter, as he removed her off his body.

"He's a beast!" said Van Helsing as he began to run after the creature.

Anna followed him desperately, but her body was weak and her mind had given up. She had lost the war; her brother was a dead man and there was nothing she could do.

Count Dracula finally managed to free himself, and watched as his werewolf herded Anna and Van Helsing through the portal. Good, he could meet them there and kill Van Helsing and capture his Anna. He walked down the halls and into his bedroom away from home. He spoke in the dead language and stepped through the tapestry. The trip through the portal was extremely uncomfortable, but flying would take too long; and they already had a head start.

Anna gasped as the Castle came into view. So this was where the portal had taken them. It was Dracula's Castle standing out in the middle of the Carpathians; the portal was used to transport from Castle to Castle. A werewolf bounded out of the forest and towards Van Helsing. He raised his gun and shot one precise shot at the creatures' heart. Velkan transformed into his human form and lay dead on the ground at Anna's feet. Van Helsing turned and began walking towards the over looming Castle before them.

"Castle Dracula," he stated, as if Anna didn't already know.

Anna watched the back of his head like a snake ready to pounce, her eyes forming slits as a hunger for revenge took over her mind. He walked towards the Castle and through the front door, Anna following his every move while preparing his downfall in her head. Something brushed against her arm, and she was momentarily distracted from her ambush at the cocoons that surrounded her.

"Dracula's children."

"Vampires are the walking dead, it only makes sense that they are born dead," replied Anna. Before she could speak another word, Van Helsing used unnatural powers to jump onto the ceiling of the hallway, and cut the child free. It fell to the floor, creating a domino effect and killing every last child. Anna watched in slight horror as all of Dracula's hard work was destroyed in only a moment by this heartless murderer.

"It's starting." Van Helsing dropped back down beside Anna.

"You were bitten by a werewolf."

He nodded.

"Now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately."

Van Helsing didn't reply, but continued down the hallway; two sets of eyes passionately approving of his downfall.

There was a flurry of wings and the sound of a cape being ruffled as something landed just behind Anna. She didn't move as Van Helsing turned around and aimed a sword at the vampire. Anna turned slowly to see the menacing eyes; but they were not staring at her. They were staring at Van Helsing with such hate and venom that she knew the man would not escape alive. But she knew that already; she had already decided that Van Helsing would not live another day.

Dracula began attacking Van Helsing and Anna just watched, not offering to help either side. Just as Van Helsing was about to initiate his counter-attack, Dracula disappeared. He suddenly appeared behind him and slashed at his back; but the wolf turned around and bit his shoulder. Dracula shrieked as he fell to the floor; werewolf venom, the other thing that could kill him. Van Helsing sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, for a moment I thought he was going to use you against me."

"What makes you think I would let him take me?" she asked him.

"Oh, come on. You're a woman; you'd have no chance against him."

That was the last straw. Van Helsing took a sweeping look around him, and while his back was turned, Anna drew a sword and swung at his head.

Van Helsing felt the air move, and instinctively turned around to block himself against the attack. After her move was blocked, she attacked again, and again and again. Van Helsing pulled his sword out and fought her as she continued to slaughter him. Dracula watched intensely and was surprised and evidently aroused by the passion and hatred behind Anna against this sorry excuse of a man. Just as Van Helsing went to block a powerful strike from her, another one came and jabbed him in the shoulder. The pain was immense, and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Nobody kills my brother and gets away with it," Anna's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper but both men heard it clear as day; as the sword decapitated Van Helsing's head.

Dazed, Anna stood up and walked towards her victim, the great Gabrielle Van Helsing. She looked down at him, half sorry for the pathetic life he had lived. Anna moced on without even feeling the slightest remorse, and moved to the next fallen figure, barely noticing how much her heartbeat quickened, the King of Vampires can't be dead, can he? Fearing the worse, she put two fingers gently against his neck; a pulse so weak that she wouldn't have heard him breathing.

"Dracula?"

"Anna?" his voice was so hoarse.

"Van Helsing's dead!"

He smiled at the pride and concern in her voice.

"I'm dying, Anna, can you make sure that you take care of yourself?"

"Call me princess," she whispered.

He opened his eyes, looking up at her with a curious expression.

"Can you look after yourself, my princess?"

"I won't have to," Anna replied.

"Please, promise me…"

"No, because you can look after me."

His eyes that had been closing again, opened, and he looked at her with love filling his eyes.

Without thinking twice, Anna gently gave him a wrist, blood flowing just under the skin.

"I can't," he whispered, even though his hand outstretched to bring her closer.

He sank his fangs into her, and she groaned at the pain, before he hit the vein and a strange pleasuring feeling filled her. She moaned with it as Dracula drinked heavily, taking all that he could. In their semi-stupor, Dracula couldn't stop, drinking her faster than his brain could stop him. When he finally pulled away, he had taken too much blood…he had killed her.


	5. Kingdom of the Devil

~ Kingdom of the Devil ~

Her body was so still, completely lifeless; the only sound from the Castle, that of a grieving vampire.

Anna's eyes opened to a fiery blizzard around her. Without having ever seen the place, she knew it was the Kingdom of the Devil.

"Hello Anna, I've been waiting for you," Death cried.

"No! It's not my time!"

"Oh, stop being so boring! They all say that! Silence! I'm not taking you from life; I am simply adding to it."

"Sorry, what?" Anna said, almost rudely.

"Do not you like Count Dracula?"

Anna's response was a blush. Was it really that obvious how much she had fallen for the Count?

"Well wouldn't you want the best for him and you?"

"Go on," Anna said cautiously, afraid she was being baited.

"I will give you immortal life, not as a 'mindless bride' but as an equal to Dracula. Everything he can do, you can do just as well. This includes what hurts and kills you."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Death asked.

"Thank you,"

Anna bowed, still unsure whether this was just a horrible joke.

"I guess that's all I've got to say. You can go back to your beloved now. It will take you a while to change, but Dracula will help you through it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You saved an immortal's life, so now I will give you immortal life."

When Anna awoke she heard screeching; screeching so horrible that she cowered. She opened her tired eyes, to see the floor parallel to her. She was lying on her side, and it took her a moment to realise she was held just above the ground. The thing holding her was the source of the terrible noise. She groaned, her body was weak and felt as if it were bruised everywhere; she was so tired…so tired…

"Anna?"

She was being shaken vigorously.

"Don't do that," the shaking made her head even dizzier.

"Anna!"

Something wet touched her cheek, following down her neck and on her lips. Her body was almost dead; she struggled to understand the situation.

Anna slowly remembered what had happened not too long ago, or had it been a while? Van Helsing had killed Dracula, but he hadn't let go of life easily, and she had let him drink her blood. Anna remembered him not slowing down, not stopping; feeling dizzy as he took more and more. Anna partially forgot the Kingdom of the Devil, only remembering the flame surrounding her and Death granting her a second chance at life.

"Vladislaus?" she hoarsely whispered.

"Oh, Anna,"

In her half-dead state, she hadn't comprehended that it was his lips that were covering her with passionate but gentle kisses. He continued to kiss her, much more on her lips than before.

Anna didn't have the strength to pull him off of her, nor did she have the will to tell him no. Half pretending that she didn't understand, she lay limp as he kissed her senseless.

Much, much later, Dracula and Anna were laying together, bodies wrapped closely together as they slept. Unwittingly, they both dreamt of the other. Anna dreamt of the kisses she had received upon her reincarnation, and Dracula dreamt of the way she had died and the pain he had felt deep in his heart; a heart that was supposed to be dead.

Anna was first to wake, she felt stiff and extremely weak. When she tried to get up, she knocked Dracula awake. He groaned, but woke when Anna fell on top of him, finding herself unable to stand. His eyes flashed open and met hers. Time froze, and they carefully and curiously stared into the others' eyes. Until Anna gently got off from him and fell back, this time hitting the ground hard. Dracula quickly helped her up and sat her down in a chair. He pulled up another and sat across from her. He watched her carefully for a moment before speaking.

"There is a lot I need to discuss with you, but I don't feel safe talking about any of it while in this Castle."

Anna didn't say a word, simply stared at him as if she had never seen him in all her life.

"Don't think for a moment that because you saved my life you are freed from your prison, you are just as much my prisoner now as beforehand."

Anna just nodded in understanding.

"Well…the first thing on the agenda, I guess, is to leave, I never liked it here anyway…"

"Where will we go?" Anna asked finally, her voice weak.

Dracula noticed the word 'we'.

"I have multiple Castles in many different countries. Where would you like to go?" he asked her kindly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's not my decision."

After a brief pause in which Dracula studied her curiously, he asked, "Do you like the sea?"

"I've never been to the sea…I bet it's beautiful…" her eyes took on a distant look.

"Then I'll take you to my Castle on the border of Latvia,"

Three weeks later they were in Latvia, and walking through the ballroom of the Castle.

"Oh my goodness!" Anna exclaimed.

"I have to admit, it's seen better days, but I will hire some servants to come in and take over the old ones."

She had a feeling the servants that had been taking care of the Castle while their master was away were going to get more than a firing.

"Don't fire them. They obviously would have cleaned the Castle extremely well if they knew you were coming. They were just cleaning it not knowing if you would even come back in this century!"

Dracula smiled to himself. She knew him better than he did!

"True, I will spare them. And here will be your new bedroom…"

He led her to a room decorated very similarly to that of her previous room at Castle Dracula. This room was a deep shade of blue, with almost exact patterns of gold surrounding it. But what intrigued her the most was a beautiful view of the ocean. She walked to the window in a trance and watched as the waves crashed against the white sand. The window was open, and she could smell the ocean spray, so familiar and entirely new to her. Anna closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing violently, and yet almost gently caressing the sand as they hit the shore.

"You can visit the sea whenever you like, but it isn't recommended that you swim in it, it is freezing cold, even if the weather is good. And you are not to go past where you can see now from this window."

He let her be, and retired to hurt one of his servants for leaving his Castle in such disgrace.

Anna slept easily, listening to the pattering of the waves against the shore. Tomorrow she would go out there and touch those white wave crests…

When she woke, it was late afternoon. Dracula and his vampire servants were still asleep, and Anna eagerly went out to the beach. It took her all afternoon to find the exit to the Castle, and when she finally got out the door, she ran to the beach front. When she arrived she walked right into the water, only stopping to take off her shoes and stockings. The waves lapped up her bare feet, and she rubbed her toes into the wet sand, feeling the grains between her toes for the first time in her life. Anna walked to a rock in the water and sat on it. The rock was high enough for her body not to get wet, while her feet were still in the water and touching the cold sand. Anna didn't even notice the icy water turning her feet blue, until it was too much for her to bear. She finally pulled her feet out and sat crossed legged on the rock, watching the last moments of the sun disappear into a blue night sky. Anna felt like her mind was soaring and she closed her eyes, listening to the waves crashing against the rock.

Splash! A wave much larger than the others came right up to her chest, and she slipped off the rock and fell into the icy water. Never being near the sea, she had never learnt how to swim and she struggled helplessly against the tidal waves.

Something only slightly warmer than the Arctic waters grabbed her roughly and brought her to the surface, gasping for air. Dracula carried her to the shore, where he lay her down on a patch of grass.

"Anna, Anna! You're going to be okay!"

She spluttered out the water, and turned her head on the side, attempting to breathe properly. Dracula sat next to her, only taking a moment to calm himself down. Anna took longer, and Dracula simply waited for her.

"The sea is very beautiful. It can carry you to places far beyond dreams, but it can also kill you without a second thought; drag you deep into the pits of hell. The sea is beautifully dangerous."

"I think I learned that the hard way," she smiled guiltily.

Dracula picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the Castle.

"I think a hot bath for you would be best."

He passed a servant and ordered her to run a hot bubble bath for Anna.

Although she would usually protest to someone, especially Dracula holding her like that, she was quite content to stay where she was. Maybe her brush with death had left her weak kneed?

After her bath, Anna explored the Castle, and finding the library, she found herself lost in the books. Finding Anna lost in his books, not even noticing his presence, amused and pleased Dracula, as he quickly left her in peace. To her amazement, she found her favourite book in the whole world (which is saying something, because Anna is a prolific reader). The book was about hate and love, friendship and betrayal, life and death. She opened it and read it for the 12th time in her lifetime. The 11 times previous had been in her late childhood, and although it had been long ago, she remembered every word, every chapter name…

As the sun reared its ugly head, Anna couldn't leave the book for fear that it would disappear and she would never find it again in the enormous library. She took it under her wing and pranced eagerly back to her room. During the night she had a very different dream to the 'norm'. She was in her story, being cooed by Sir Clapton the handsome knight (who was actually the devil in disguise), when he transformed into his true form. In the story he grew horns and a pointy tail, but in her dream he grew wings…Count Dracula. She screamed and went to run, but was washed away by a wave, pulling her further and further away from the shore with each second.

Anna woke suddenly, her heart beating frantically and her head racing. When she realised that it was only a dream, she lay back down on the bed and opened the book to the last page she had read, where the devilishly handsome Sir Clapton was wooing the maiden from the hands of another. Anna read almost all night and only got up once, when her bladder was killing her and her stomach was screaming in protest. She went to the bathroom quickly, and ate a hurried but luxurious lunch, before returning to her room and the book. She read right up to day break, when she finally finished the book. Exhausted, she closed it and fell asleep in her clothes.

Dracula was amused with Anna's obsession over a book she was reading. He had read it many times, and admitted that it was rather interesting (if it wasn't he wouldn't have it in his library, now would he?). The book was titled 'Her Innocence, His Sin'; it was mostly about the devil attempting to woe a princess, but being unsuccessful, stealing her from her wedding bed and holding her captive in his palace of death. In the palace he unwittingly transpires from lust to love, and attempts to prove his love to her. The princess said that if he loved her, he would jump from the North tower, and would die for her. Out of his blinding love, he takes her to the North tower where he jumps. The princess, still not loving him, escapes to her husband and they live happily ever after.

Dracula didn't like the ending, but thinking about the book made him think about his own actions. He had lusted for her hadn't he? And now, what did he feel now? He thought about her gorgeous body, her perfectly formed curves and curly, long brown hair. He thought about her seducing, yet stern voice, her passion. Dracula imagined her feeling passionate for him…He shook his head, she would never fall for him, she only felt passionate hatred towards him.

It took Anna two days to get back into a normal sleeping pattern, after reading the book so vigorously. During which, she found a music room holding many interesting instruments, most of which were rather old. She walked over to the piano, which was decorated with white and gold intricate patterns. She played a piece that was gentle on her fingers. She had played it so many times that she could remember it from long ago, even without the music. Remembering more and more, she began to play more complex pieces, stretching her fingers to the limit.

At one point she stood up and found some sheet music in a drawer. She picked out a piece that looked interesting and began to sight read it. Anna was rather good at sight reading, but the piece was difficult and it took a long time for her to play it to a reasonable standard. Little did she know that Dracula was listening with his sensitive hearing some rooms along, and she was playing his favourite piece.

For two weeks she read and played, occasionally passing Dracula who graciously made polite conversation. Half way through the second week, she heard a noise in a room nearby. She was on the ground level, in the kitchen attempting to find something edible when she heard the noise. Dracula hardly ever went along there, so Anna went looking for him, with the thought in mind to ask him where all the food had disappeared to.

She saw a figure in a bedroom, carefully keeping to the shadows. Anna saw the figure reach out and pull jewellery and a painting into a sack held at his feet.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL?" Anna shrieked and glided over to him with painful ease.

The man turned and ran in fear, Anna could hear his heartbeat jump, and stagger around. Anna grabbed his shirt and ripped him around to face her.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, dropping the bag.

Anna felt so much anger in her body; she lifted him up off the ground with incredible strength, and felt a strange sensation in her mouth. She felt the insurmountable need to cause pain to this horrible little thieving man. She opened her mouth and bit into his neck. He screamed in agony, and Anna felt something warm wash through her mouth. She drank his blood before her brain could kick in, and sucked him dry. Pulling back, she looked at the man who had attempted to thieve Dracula, and threw him out of the window, which smashed. She threw her head back and hissed in pleasure, before finally, her brain kicked in. What had she done? More importantly, how had she done it? She felt the fangs disappear as her anger disappeared, and she noticed the blood covering her hands and lips. Curious, she first licked her lips, before licking her hands clean.

"Anna?"

Anna quickly pulled her hand away from her mouth, but Dracula had seen everything.

"How can this be?" he asked her.

"You tell me."

Dracula was just as confused as Anna, and after two days, Anna finally agreed to let Dracula read her mind and see if there was any clue as to why she was the way she was.

"Just relax," he told her.

She did her best to relax, closing her eyes and almost falling asleep. Anna felt something push against her mentally, and felt the urge to resist, but she let him in and felt Dracula enter her mind. Together they went through her thoughts, both the recent and the past, until they stumbled upon something that Anna apparently couldn't remember. Being in her mind, he could read her present thoughts and realised that she didn't recognize this memory. How odd.

_Anna's eyes opened to a fiery blizzard around her. Without having ever seen the place, she knew it was the Kingdom of the Devil._

"_Hello Anna, I've been waiting for you," Death cried._

"_No! It's not my time!"_

"_Oh, stop being so boring! They all say that! Silence! I'm not taking you from life; I am simply adding to it."_

"_Sorry, what?" Anna said, almost rudely._

"_Do not you like Count Dracula?"_

_Anna's response was a blush. Was it really that obvious how much she had fallen for the Count?_

"_Well wouldn't you want the best for him and you?"_

"_Go on," Anna said cautiously, afraid she was being baited._

"_I will give you immortal life, not as a 'mindless bride' but as an equal to Dracula. Everything he can do, you can do just as well. This includes what hurts and kills you."_

"_What?"_

"_Aren't you going to say thank you?" Death asked._

"_Thank you,"_

_Anna bowed, still unsure whether this was just a horrible joke. _

"_I guess that's all I've got to say. You can go back to your beloved now. It will take you a while to change, but Dracula will help you through it."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_You saved an immortal's life, so now I will give you immortal life."_

Anna opened her eyes, and felt Dracula leave her mind as she recalled her meeting with Death. They sat staring at each other; Dracula seemed almost not there, he was thinking very hard.

"My brides were connected to me because I bit them, if you are like me, you will be a free lancer vampire…You would have no reason to stay here because you are not bound to me by love, duty, loyalty or spirit," he thought aloud.

Anna just stared at the carpet. She couldn't believe that she was turning into a vampire, but not even like the normal vampire. She would be just like him, they would be equals. While Anna was staring at the carpet, he wondered about the bit where Death had questioned her on her relationship with him. When he had asked her if she loved him, her response had been a blush. Did that mean she felt something for him? His dead heart swelled at the thought, but he quickly brushed it aside, they had more serious problems to deal with right now.


	6. Freedom

~ Freedom ~

She was now two years old in vampire terms, a mere babe, and Dracula had taught her well in the ways of the vampire. She had learnt the usual: how to feed, when to feed, what kills you, etc, but also the added bonuses of being a 'full' vampire, as she was now being referred to. Anna had immense healing powers, could only be killed by a werewolf and love (Anna laughed at this at first), sunlight, stakes and holy water would harm her, but not kill her. She was invincible, her heart was dead, and she would live forever.

His arms snaked around her; she giggled besides herself, but pushed him away.

"I am dammed and I promise you will never have me as a bride," Anna said.

"Please don't promise such a thing, promises aren't supposed to be broken," Dracula replied.

"What makes you think I would break a promise?"

"I see the longing in your eyes that you attempt to cover so much. You know it is wrong to have me, and sometimes I agree with you."

Anna looked out the window. She felt something like guilt in her stomach. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I've made a decision," he said almost spontaneously.

"No, I will not have sex with you," she said.

"Yes, you won't. I'm giving you your freedom. You know enough about your vampire self to take care of yourself and it is obvious I can't force you to stay here anymore. You are not bound to me, and the only way I will get you in bed with me is if you are willing to love me."

"Are you serious?" she asked, not quite believing him.

Dracula made a weak smile and left the room. Anna thought about what he said for only a moment, before stretching out her vampire wings and shooting out through the open windows. She was watched by a grieving, bride less vampire King.

The wind lashed at her exposed skin, and for the first time in her vampire life she felt cold. Although she knew that it had nothing to do with the weather conditions. She longed for Dracula. He had become almost a friend, no, more than that. She felt love in her dead heart for the man that had set her free. Anna suddenly realised why he had let her go. He believed she didn't love him in return, and therefore for both of their sakes, it would be better if they were away from each other. But all Anna could feel was this terrible grief inside herself, it felt as if someone had stabbed her heart. Dracula had showed her nothing but kindness, even when she was human, and she had stabbed his heart and squished it into the ground, she had mocked him.

With a tear in her eye, she head back to the Castle she was beginning to call home…

He watched her figure disappear into the night, she had a beautiful figure. Even in bat form, her curves were pronounced and her wings angelic. Dracula knew he was in love with her, and in order to protect them both, he had let her go. Some part of his heart, wished that she wouldn't go, but alas, that was her beautiful figure disappearing into the distance. He collapsed on the ground in silent tears, his grief so horrific, that he didn't make a noise. This was worse than when he thought she was dead, at least then she was in his arms. Now he didn't know where she was, and there was no reason for her ever to come back.

Four hours later, Count Vladislaus Dracula fell asleep in a pool of his own tears.

Anna fell over the threshold and ran through the Castle, hearing the heartbeat of Dracula. No! She must call him Vladislaus…Vladislaus.

She saw his figure on the floor, collapsed and covered in water. Anna didn't understand how the water got there until she reached him and saw his eyes puffy and red from crying. He had been crying for her?

"Vladislaus?" she said quietly.

"Anna?" he whispered, opening one eye. Seeing his beloved, he grabbed her, and pulled her close to him. He had planned to kiss her, but stopped short. They looked into each others' eyes for what seemed like forever, but which was hardly a few seconds. His eyes lowered momentarily to her lips which were parted slightly, and then to her breasts, which were falling lusciously out of her dress. He brought his gaze up to hers and saw her watching him curiously.

Anna moved in very slowly, afraid that he would reject her. He didn't move, simply watched her eyes and mouth as she came closer. As she came within inches of him, he suddenly placed his hands on her buttocks, and pushed her against him. Both gasped at the contact. If vampires could blush, both would be red faced with arousal and embarrassment. Anna and Dracula leaned into each other gently as their lips touched.

At first it was very gentle; neither wanting to be rejected or scare off the other, but then it became almost violent with passion. Hands ran down bodies, and lips followed down necks to chests and willing breasts. Anna pulled off his cape and ripped his clothes off. Dracula did the same and felt for the bare flesh that was Anna's breasts. She moaned loudly, and Dracula gasped at the noise she made; her virgin flesh was his. Dracula, completely naked, taunted Anna with his hand, making strokes on her womanhood while she was still wearing her stockings; she almost screamed in pleasure.

"Vladislaus!"

He tore at the thin material and it ripped away, leaving nothing between the two lovers. Both grabbed for the other and pulled them closer. It was skin sliding on skin pleasure for both participating.

It was finally too much for Anna, "For Lucifer's sake, take me!"

Dracula kissed her passionately, before and during the taking of her virginity. Never had Anna ever felt so loved, so cared for. Her body was being ravished upon by him, and she let him; wanted him to take everything he could. Anna wrapped her legs around him and begged him to push harder into her. Dracula was only too eager to oblige.

She groaned when she woke and her body burned in pain.

"What is it my sweet?"

Anna opened her eyes to see Dracula beside her, completely naked and looking into her eyes with concern. She bit her lip when she remembered the events of last night. He smiled when she did this.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love you, Anna, and even if you won't be my bride I am happy with that because I am just so glad that you came back, and even gladder when you gave me more than that."

He chuckled, and Anna would've blushed if it were possible. Dracula pulled her closer and cradled her against him.

"I'm sore," she said softly, aware that it was only once of many times that he had taken a woman.

"I would be quite surprised if you weren't my dear. It wasn't as if either of us were very gentle."

Anna remembered how she had begged him to push harder…

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, Anna," he said sincerely.

They lay against each other, both extremely content, until Anna's stomach growled. She giggled at her impatient stomach. Couldn't it wait for a more convenient time! Dracula also chuckled, and helped his week kneed partner out of the bed. That's when she realised that they hadn't had sex in the bed.

"Why are we in a bed?" she asked.

"When I pulled away from you, you fell right off to sleep. I picked you up and put you in bed, and then I fell asleep next to you."

Anna needed his help getting changed into a dress, and Dracula was more than happy to tie up her underwear, and put her into a corset; his fingers dancing around her body. She gasped as he pulled her back towards him, his hand creeping up her thigh underneath her dress.

"Do not believe that I have finished with you, my dear!" he said seductively, and Anna moaned. Dracula released her, and they walked together to the kitchen, where there were bags of blood taken from 'donors' for times when it was inconvenient to hunt. Dracula sat down on a chair and pulled Anna towards him, she sat on him, straddling him. Anna and Dracula drank their blood bags while watching the other out of the corner of their eyes. Dracula was surprised at how aroused she was. Was this really Anna Valerious? When they finished their meal, both put the empty bags on the table behind Anna. While Dracula leaned forward to put the bag on the table, Anna leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. He put down the bag and pushed her gently towards him.

"I didn't know Anna Valerious could be seductive,"

Anna made a timid smile, "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think."

"I know you well, but still you have kept things from me."

"I won't keep anything from you," she said into his ear.

"Good," he whispered back, his Romanian accent making her shiver. Anna kissed his neck, and he gently bit hers, careful not to extend his fangs. They sat, kissing each other for so long, that when they heard a noise, Anna almost jumped in panic.

"Calm, sweetie, it's only Igor."

This time when they kissed, it was mouth to mouth. Dracula was very happy about this contact, and held her head, pressing her against him, to make sure that she couldn't escape. Suddenly Igor was walking into the room, "sorry master."

Anna pulled her leg up in order to get off Dracula, but Dracula held her down and addressed Igor as if seducing the Count was a normal activity.

"What is it Igor," he said, before Igor disappeared.

"I have located Frankenstein's monster, the Dwergies are bringing him here as we speak."

Dracula smiled, "Good work Igor."

Dwergies were Dracula's other servants (other than the vampires). They were in charge of Dracula's children, and all that could make them come alive. Anna had only seen one once in her life, and she didn't like them very much.

Still sitting on the Count she asked him, "Do you still have children from your brides?"

"Yes."

He had heard rumors that Dracula and Anna had moved to Latvia in a Castle along the coast. Gabrielle Van Helsing had been travelling for many weeks in search of Dracula. The Order wouldn't let him back in Rome, reincarnated or not, without Dracula dead. He just hoped Anna was alright.

"They were here a few nights ago to feed," said the villager.

"They? More than one?"

"A man called Dracula and a female. They say her name was Anna."

Van Helsing hoped this villager had heard wrongly. He thanked him, and headed in the direction the villager had pointed. His only hope was ignorance.

Anna and Dracula eagerly awaited the arrival of the monster, but it had been found in the very southern parts of Italy, and it would take many weeks to transport the beast to Latvia. Dracula was impatient, and ordered werewolves and other creatures under his command, including vampires, to guard the creature on its long journey to the Castle.


	7. Capture and a Pleasant Surprise

~ Capture And A Pleasant Surprise~

Frankenstein's monster was before him; hidden by a cloak and the shadows of the alley way.

"You must kill me if you know what is best!"

Van Helsing had realised his mistake of letting the poor creature live, long ago. He just nodded.

"May those who you have hunted you so passionately, be as passionate in their hunting of you," the monster said, just before the poison was shot into him in the form of a dart. Now why was that so familiar?

"God forgive me, and bless this poor creature for all his suffering," Van Helsing crossed himself.

He felt for a pulse, and feeling none, returned to the pub, where he collected his belongings and horse and rode towards the coast.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" Dracula shrieked at the vampire.

"I wasn't on duty, master, talk to Victor, he knew what happened."

The vampire scowled at the other, "I turned around, and he was running into the distance. Before I could catch him the werewolf attacked me. It was Carl's fault for not feeding the creature."

The door opened at that moment, and a Dwergie entered and whispered something into Igor's ear. All was silent, waiting for Igor to pass on the message.

"The Dwergie says that Madison found the creature."

Dracula let out a breath of relief, and sat down on the couch behind him.

"Master, I am so sorry," Victor apologized.

Before Dracula could answer, Igor interrupted, "The Dwergie says that Madison says the monster is dead. The villagers she questioned at first said they saw nothing. But after she threatened to feed on them, a villager said she had led a man to the creature, and when he had returned he had taken his belongings and left without saying a word."

Deafening silence greeted Igor's last words, as Dracula sat, not knowing where to continue. When he didn't say anything, Anna took over, "thank you Igor, please send Madison here as soon as she arrives back in Latvia. I think we all want to hear this account first hand."

"Van Helsing," was all Dracula could say.

Victor, Carl and Penelope had been sent out to find Madison, and upon their arrival, Dracula and Anna felt both extreme sorrow and pleasure at what they had brought back.

Penelope showed her master the dead corpse of Frankenstein's monster; Dracula hissed.

"Where is Carl and Victor?" he asked.

"They are giving you a little surprise. But the surprise is being rather arguable over meeting you," answered Madison.

Dracula heard commotion somewhere in the Castle. Indeed, someone really didn't want to meet him. With lightening speed, he ran through the Castle and into the ballroom, where none other than Van Helsing was in front of him.

"Master! How do you like our little present?" Victor asked, clearly taunting the hunter.

"I have almost finished everything! All I have left is to kill you, and then the world will again be in balance," Van Helsing said.

"In balance! If you kill me, then your kind will breed like hell, and there will be nothing to stop you. You will overpopulate the whole world, and you will run out of resources to feed your children, and even just to find a place to rest at night. That is if you even had the chance to kill me!" he laughed in Gabrielle's face.

"Lock him in the dungeon!"

"What's wrong my darling?" Dracula snuggled into her chest.

"I don't know, I just don't feel myself. It's hard to explain."

Dracula hugged his wife tight against him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" he asked, while turning her around and beginning a massage.

"Apart from the massage, I don't think so," Anna replied.

A few minutes later, Dracula's hands were massaging more than just her back…

She giggled as he began removing her dress.

"Oh, Vladislaus! You do know how to make a girl feel better now don't you?"

"Always," he said, his lips on her neck.

"Master," she whispered.

"No, you are not my slave, not master,"

"Master!" someone said as he entered the living room.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Dracula cried, truly irritated.

As he looked up from his new bride, he smiled.

"Ah, now that's a sight to see."

Gabrielle Van Helsing stood before him, scares from many battles lining his face.

"It seems that no matter how much I push you down, God always manages to send you back to me."

"Dracula, I want to make a truce with you."

Anna was aware of the guard outside the door, and was extremely interested in what he could have to offer over his freedom.

"What makes you think that we want a truce?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea weather you want a truce or not, but I know that if I were you, I'd feel a lot better knowing that I could live in peace without having to worry about vampire hunters."

"What is this truce?" Dracula asked him.

"You leave me alone, and I leave you alone. I could also talk with the Order and request that they also leave you alone on the condition that you and all other vampires only feed on the elderly, or those who are already destined for death."

"And how are we supposed to get access to the small amount of people that are dying in the world?" he spat nastily.

Van Helsing thought about this for a moment before answering.

"The Order will send you those people who you can feed from, and you can distribute them to the other vampires. If the Order are unable to find sufficient people, you have permission to find somebody else to feed on. Do we have a deal?"

"What makes you think that these sick and elderly people would be willing to be feasted on by vampires?"

"I imagine after we explain to them the other solutions to the problem, and the fact that they are already dying, those who don't comply will soon get used to it in a few centuries time."

"If you can stick to your end of the bargain, I am willing to stick to mine, and I will ensure that no vampire will disobey these rules with consequence of their death and your own penalties."

Her dead heart raced as she felt it. Anna couldn't believe this was happening! It was impossible, or would it die later?

"VLAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" he was immediately beside her.

She grinned, "See for yourself."

She began stripping in front of him. Although Dracula was clearly confused, he took advantage of the situation, Anna could tell that he was aroused. Standing in front of him completely nude, she walked towards him. He smirked.

"A little bit seductive are we?"

"Feel here," Anna guided his hands to her stomach. Dracula was surprised that she didn't take him elsewhere but stroked her all the same; until he noticed the off set of her stomach. When it clicked in his mind, he picked her up and cradled her into him.

"Oh, Anna! You're pregnant!"

They hugged and kissed each other in their happiness. After they had gotten over the initial pleasure, Dracula helped her dress herself and she said, "I can feel it moving. When your other brides were pregnant, were their babies alive while they were pregnant? Or did they die later?"

Dracula screwed up his face at the pain this subject caused.

"The babies were dead inside them," he answered.

"Then how….?"

"I have no idea… Maybe when the Devil made you my equal, he intended for us to mate, and gave you your fertility…I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Vladislaus."

How could she ever be as lovely and grand as he suggested she was? His words echoed in her head, "You are more than my previous six brides put together. Only now do I realise that each one represented something for me. Mina was courageous and brave, Aleera was seductively sexy, Chloe comforted me in my time of need, Sophie was naïve and a virgin when I took her, Verona was extremely smart and sensible, and Olivia was handsome. All of these qualities you possess, and even more so than those six. Just as an example, you are far handsomer than Olivia."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I never realised it, but I've been waiting for you all my life. The qualities and values that you have have never existed in any other person, and this is why I have fallen so helplessly for you."

Dracula kissed her neck, and before long, Anna was falling into his arms, her dead heart pounding full of love.


	8. Epiloque

~ Epilogue ~

"But mum…"

"Enough! The rules say you cannot feed on a person unless they are willing or they are dying!" Anna was getting annoyed with her son.

"She was willing!"

Anna was taken aback by this.

"And anyway, I didn't feed from her, I only bit her."

"Terence, who is it you bit?" she asked her only son.

"Her name is Dabria,"

"Now tell me, Terence, why she would be so willing?"

He was silent. Terence had hoped to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but this was obviously the end of the secret.

"We've been dating for the past six months."

His mother's reaction was to gaze at him as her eyes grew in surprise.

"Do you happen to know who your dear Dabria's parents are?" she was freaking out.

"I know, but just because dad has hated her dad since the beginning of time, doesn't mean that I can't love his daughter!"

"And how are you planning to tell your father that you have fallen in love with Dabria Van Helsing?"

"You what?" his father walked into the room. Could his situation get any worse?

There was silence. Nobody wanted to feel Vladislaus Dracula's anger.

"Well then, if you love her so much, why don't you invite both her and her family here for dinner?"

Terence was taken aback by this, but agreed that he would tell her to come for dinner the following Wednesday.

"Were you or were you not aware that my son was dating your daughter?" Dracula asked Van Helsing.

"I wasn't aware until two weeks ago, and before I could make any reasonable decisions on her punishment, I was invited to dinner."

Dabria flinched at the word punishment. Dracula smirked at this.

"Although, I see it was extremely wrong for Terence and Dabria to disobey their parents, we have long got over our differences. Maybe it is time that you considered marriage, son."

Terence looked up to his father and thanked him.

"Well, I see no problem with it, and as long as you are both willing, I will give you my blessing." Van Helsing told them.

Dabria almost killed her father with her violent hug.

"I've never been happier in all my life," Terence whispered into his bride's ear. Not only were they now married, but she had also consented to living with him as a vampire. He couldn't show her just how much he loved and cared for her.

Dracula and Anna left the newly wed couple to themselves, and entering their own bedroom, Dracula kissed her stomach.

"You're expecting."

"I know. I wondered how long it would take you to notice."

"And how many children are you intending to bear before you get annoyed and stop having sex with me. I'd just like to know ahead of time."

Anna giggled at him.

"I want to have all your children," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"But there will come a day…"

She silenced him with a kiss, and it wasn't long before there were two couples in the Castle enjoying themselves. Soon Terence and Dabria would move into their own Castle, and hopefully bear their own children. Anna thought about how well her life had turned out. They had seemingly limitless access to food, without the fear of resistance from angry villagers and now all were happy; even Van Helsing.

She giggled as a hungry hand spread across her breast, and she gratefully sank into bliss, letting her thoughts disappear and pleasure take its place.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
